Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (Malek)
Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a branch of Slayer Magic used by Kiyoko Kriya. Just like any other Dragon Slayer Kiyoko can consume her respective element. This magic also allows Kiyoko to control the Earth around her, no matter the terrain, and such terrain varies on how powerful her attacks are. Kiyoko learned this magic by her foster mother Adelind, and is a First Generation Dragon Slayer. So far, Kiyoko is the only known Earth Dragon Slayer in the series. Description Earth Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows user various characteristics typical of a Earth Dragon: such as scales that grant the body protection against Earth-based attacks, claws and talons embedded with the element of Earth, and the strength of the Earth Dragon. Consequently, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control earth from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. It also allows the user to manipulate the earth around them by focusing their magic energy in one point. The attacks of this magic can cause heavy and serious damage to a person's body, such as shattering bones, causing heavy bruises, or completely knock them out. This is due to the user mostly have rock or gems incorporated with their attacks, which is why Earth Dragon Slayer Magic can be difficult to control. In addition, just like any other Dragon Slayer, the user can consume external sources of Earth to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of earth, due to their capability of nullifying earth-based attacks by eating them, either by attack, or the ground, to which possess a certain unique flavor and taste, depending from where the user eats. This is without the exception of Earth God Slayer Magic, which is the only magic that can easily damage or hurt a Earth Dragon Slayer. However, Earth Dragon Slayers can eat the earth attacks of Earth God Slayers, but is met with special circumstances and is incredibly risky. Spells Basic Spells *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō): The Earth Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of earth. The user first inhales, gathering earth in their mouth, and then releases such a massive maelstrom of dirt and sharp rocks at the opponent. This typical Dragon's Roar is capable of ripping certain objects to pieces and can destroy body armor instantly. It was shown able to rip almost half a village in half when used in full power. Even when she used with a fraction of power, this type of roar is capable of shattering several houses in one blast. One other thing is that it is even capable of parring with a Earth God's Bellow, however, it will still be overpowered. *'Screech of the Earth Dragon' (地球竜の金切り声, Daichiryu no Kanakirigoeryū): A variant, but weaker form of a typical Dragon's Roar. While having one arm raised to the user's side with a clenched fist, he/she then unleashes an ear-piercing screech in the air, which causes the ground around the user to shake, including rocks to rise, to which after a few seconds, the user stops screeching. After this, he/she moves their closed hand in front of themselves, and then opens it, causing all the rocks or sharp stones to be blasted forward while imitating the screech. This particular form of magic is capable of ripping buildings apart and can cause painful cuts on the targets skin. Regardless of it being weaker, it is a very powerful attack, capable of causing several injuries in one hit and severely weakening a magical barrier as well. *'Earth Dragon's Claw' (大地竜の鉤爪, Daichiryū no Kagizume): The user engulfs their leg with rock-solid earth and assaults the opponent with a powerful earth-enhanced kick, with the rock hardening the leg, thus enhancing the strength and power of the kick. The earth covering the leg allows the user to jump farther as well,. The attack is far more efficient when in close combat and can be combined with Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist, giving the user a better stance and attack ratio in melee combat. *'Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist' (大地竜の凍拳, Daichiryū no Kōken): The user forms a dragon-like claw made entirely of sharp skin piercing rocks over their hands. The user then lunges at the opponent with incredible speed and delivers several punches, causing high amounts of damage. The attack can send the opponent flying even in one punch, and if in such case this occurs, the user chases them in every direction pummeling them down. *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack' (大地竜の翼撃, Daichiryū no Yokugeki): The user quickly rushes towards the intended targets and grabs them with a vicious grip, almost crushing the intended region that was grabbed, either face or any limbs. The user then unleashes a large shock wave of sharp rocks and dirt, that is engulfed by a powerful wind, all of which impact the opponents with armor-piercing blows.Such attack can easily kill anyone if any protected. *'Earth Dragon's Scales' (大地竜の鱗, Daichiryū no Uroko): The user covers their entire body dragon scales, which consist of the Earth Dragon's rocky texture. This particular Dragon armor protects the user from certain elemental magic, and is unaffected by thunder, and receives little to no damage with fire magic. Although it's of the same element, these scales have great protection against Earth magic. The armor also provides enhances the strength and defense of the user and causes severe bruises on an opponents skins if punched or kicked. These scales also have a secondary form, where the armor is made entirely out of igneous rock, and is much more stronger than it's original form. *'Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang' (大地竜の砕牙, Daichiryū no Saiga): The user surrounds one of their hands with an earth-like matter. He/she then charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar painful scar. This attack can easily shatter swords as well. *'Earth Dragon's Solid Grip' (大地竜の握撃, Daichiryū no Akugeki): The user grabs their target and slams them down to the ground by the throat shortly before punching the ground causing a solid pillar to launch said target high into the air. As soon as they drop within their range, they are blasted with a powerful punch, to which the hand is consisting entirely of rock. *'Earth Dragon's Rampage' (地球龍の大暴れ, Daichiryū no dai Abare): A self-created Earth Dragon Slayer spell by Kiyoko Kriya, which involves the use of her spear. In this particular magic spell Kiyoko covers the spear with earth, mostly rock, and at one end with a dragon head shape. While doing so, she waves it around in it's chained form, causing damage to all nearby areas. The sides are so sharp, it can cause even more damage and the head is capable of biting on foes or other objects with it's super sharp teeth, causing a high amount of damage on the target, leaving them vulnerable to a secondary attack. Many have classified this as a form of a dragon's tail whip. *'Earth Dragon's Igneous Hammer' (地球ドラゴンの火成ハンマー, Daichiryū no Kasei Hanmā): A new form of Earth Dragon Slayer magic, created by Kiyoko, following the transition of her Earth's Dragon Scales to igneous. In this particular form of magic, Kiyoko covers her right arm with igneous rock, while forming a blunt-like head on her hand. She then charges on her opponent and delivers several powerful blows, each more powerful than the other. The attacks are almost like that of a hammer, due to the blunt-like covering on Kiyoko's hand. This attack is very lethal and can even shatter swords. *'Earth Dragon's Igneous Explosion': The user charges their body with an immense amount of magic energy, while slowly covering certain parts of their body with igneous rock. Shortly after this, the user charges a high amount of igneous rock in the palm of either hand, to then later charge on their target and palm strike them with the igneous covered hand. After this, the user delivers a secondary palm strike, generating an explosion of igneous rock from their second hand. The explosion is capable of sending an enemy several yards in the air, and causes a high amount of damage to the surrounding area. The force of the impact is almost as if it was a heated geyser. Advanced Spells *'Earth's Wrath: Rock Slide': (岩崩れ, Iwakuzure): The user surrounds surrounds their hands and legs with rock like skin and rapidly delivers several punches and kicks while keeping them at close distance, each delivering more pain after each impact. Such attack is capable of ripping apart shield barriers with little to no difficulty that protect one's body. *'Earth's Wrath: Earth Dragon's Spear' (地球竜の槍, Daichiryū no Yari): A spell created by Kiyoko which involves her spear. Kiyoko unleashes her spear and unlocks it's chained form and rapidly starts striking the ground around her enemy and herself. She then stabs the handle into the ground closing the spear. Afterwards, she picks it up again and slices the ground around her and charges it. Afterwards she launches the spear which pulls a massive crack causing the ground around her enemy to shake. At the moment it strikes her opponent, two dragon claws appear and crush the enemy. This is a highly enhanced form of Supreme King Rock Crush, as is more powerful. In the end the enemy is still impacted by the spear. *'Earth's Wrath: Eruption': Kiyoko centers a high amount of magic energy into one her hands, in which she bends her right arm backwards, while lifting her left hand forwards in an open palm, gathering a yellow-like aura around her body. She then charges on her opponent and delivers a punch with her right hand, seemingly covered by the yellow-aura itself, as the impact itself generates a large explosion from the earth itself (underneath or above), causing a massive crater in where the opponent was standing. Earth Dragon God Spells *'Quake of the Dragon God' (龍神の地震, Ryūjin no Jishin): A spell very similar to that of Earth Dragon's Rampage, but on a much more powerful and larger scale, and without the use of the spear. After the user has successfully consumed the earth of Earth God Slayer Magic, the user engulfs their body with volcanic rock, while releasing a large burst of energy, just like Earth God Slayer Magic users. Soon afterwards, they push their feet into the ground and start forming earth like material on their hands, one being black on the left hand, and one being the color of Earth Dragon Slayers, on their right hand. The user then viciously slams both palm together, causing massive shock-waves to form from underneath their feet and spread. Afterwards, placing all energy into one hand, the user pushes said hand forward causing several cracks to envelop the surround area which causes heated sharp-pillared rocks to rise, to which strike the enemy with blunt force, to which explode once the user closes either hand. The explosion heavily damages the nearby area and can push any target several feet away. Such attack was capable of beating Hatsumi, a very powerful Earth God Slayer. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Author-Exclusive Content